


If We're Not Nostalgic, We're Home

by pietromavximoff



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietromavximoff/pseuds/pietromavximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky decide to make use of the empty Avengers headquarters (aka all the smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We're Not Nostalgic, We're Home

Steve hadn’t remembered how comfortable he was with Bucky before it all. It was when Bucky had finally come back to him, when he started to heal and the broken parts of him eventually drifted back together, when the things that haunted him at night finally left, that Steve realized how easy it was to be with Bucky. All that time apart had made Steve forget how they were before – staying at each other’s houses, making forts out of couch cushions, going on double dates where both girls would look at Bucky, even though Bucky would be looking at Steve, bringing a blanket to an empty park to watch the fireworks on Steve’s birthday. All that time apart had put a transparent wall in front of those memories, and Steve could see them, but he couldn’t touch them, couldn’t remember what they felt like. Until Bucky came back. He’d feel a warmth rush through him when Bucky smiled at him, a twist in his stomach at his laugh, a strange jump in his chest when Bucky’s hand brushed his, and when he and Bucky were alone at the Avengers headquarters one day, months after Bucky returned, he and Bucky had kissed for the first time, and Steve felt something that took his breath away. It was a racing heart, the painful smashing of it against his ribs, the nervous shaking of his hands, his head becoming dizzy with it all. It was something like the way the sky looked when the fireworks had exploded, colour lighting up the black. It was something that felt like home.

After that, they hadn’t spoken about it, but they didn’t need to. They had a sort of understanding, they both silently knew that they wanted the same thing. Bucky didn’t need to ask when he would slip into Steve’s bedroom at night, and Steve didn’t need to ask when he’d hear the shower running and sigh with a smile, stripping off his clothes to join Bucky. The others were silent too, but Steve and Bucky both caught eyefuls of their knowing gazes and not-so-hidden smirks to each other whenever they both entered a room. It was hard to find a place that wasn’t occupied during the day; they had been lucky when they first kissed in the open space of the living room. Tony, Bruce and Thor were out chasing down a SHIELD traitor, an easy job that didn’t need them all, Pietro and Clint were out training and Natasha and Wanda had taken a day to go shopping. It was just the two of them then, and they’d made use of the empty place.

Now, Steve was wandering around the facility to find that it was empty again, save for him and Bucky. He went to the kitchen, where Bucky was eating an apple, leaning against the black bench. The thin knife in his hand moved smoothly across the apple and Steve watched the way he cut a slice and slid it into his half-smirking mouth before saying, ‘everyone’s gone.’

Bucky raised an eyebrow and his grin spread.

‘Oh?’ He ate another slice. Steve shook his head, laughing lightly as he silently marvelled at how much Bucky had become himself again.

‘Mhm.’ Steve tried to act indifferent to this news, leaning against the table and crossing his arms across his chest.

Bucky saw what Steve was doing and shifted, switching the knife and the apple into opposite hands, the sound of metal hitting metal vibrating through the room as he tilted his head in curiosity. They stared at each other for a minute, both thinking the same thing but waiting to see who would act first.

‘You know . . .’ Steve started, looking to his nails as he tried to hide a smile. ‘We haven’t had the place to ourselves in a while.’

Bucky disregarded the knife and took a bite out of the apple, smirking wildly. ‘So what?’

Steve watched as Bucky dropped the knife into the sink and stared at him with playful eyes. Steve shrugged, a smile playing across his face. He pushed himself off the table and walked towards Bucky, who tossed the apple core into the bin at his feet. Bucky moved forward so he wasn’t leaning on the bench and tilted his head in closer as Steve did the same. Steve felt the curve of Bucky’s lips against his smiling ones and then heard a low laugh that made his stomach knot. Bucky opened his mouth and Steve did the same, their tongues finding each other as Bucky’s arms reached to Steve’s chest and tugged on his top to bring him closer.

‘You saying you don’t like doing it at night where we have to stop every once in a while to make sure no-one comes in?’ Bucky managed between kisses.

Steve laughed at that and let his hands move to Bucky’s hair, which even though had been cut a few times, was growing out messily once again. He laced his fingers through it and Bucky moved one hand away from Steve’s chest to his back, where he ran his fingers along the soft material and then to the rougher feel of his jeans, pulling Steve closer so their hips collided. Steve let out a groan into Bucky’s mouth at the feeling of Bucky hardening against him and felt himself doing the same.

Bucky moved his mouth, his tongue tingling from Steve’s, lower, where he felt Steve’s pulse in his neck and sucked at the soft skin. A moan escaped from Steve’s lips as Bucky grinded his hips forward, Steve’s head ducking temporarily before Bucky’s lips parted from his neck and found his again. They were kissing urgently now, like they couldn’t stand to make it slow, their tongues rubbing against each other and hands getting tangled in material. Bucky muttered something like ‘come on’ and Steve felt his legs moving, following Bucky out of the kitchen. Bucky lead the way to Steve’s room, which may as well have been both of theirs since Bucky hadn’t spent a night in his own for months. He hit a wall and Steve laughed at the impact as their lips were forced apart and they rushed back together as Steve’s hands snuck under Bucky’s jumper to lift it off. Bucky twisted his arms accordingly and Steve felt the cool press of metal on his skin, pulling his own top up and he helped move out of it. Discarding those clothes in the hallway, they finally reached Steve’s room where they pushed the door open hastily.

Their skin was hot against each other, sticky from sweat and fingertips brushing across backs lightly as they made their way to the bed. Steve fell on first, the springs creaking lightly as Bucky straddled him and reached down between their tightly pressed bodies to unzip his jeans. He wriggled out of them and Steve gripped his hips as Bucky’s quick fingers unzipped Steve’s jeans, too. Bucky laughed at Steve’s attempt to take them off and took some of his weight off him to allow them to slide down his legs, Bucky kicking them off Steve’s ankles. His soft lips worked back down Steve’s neck and Steve felt himself straining against his underwear. Bucky grinded into him, the thin material between them doing nothing to lessen the feeling and Bucky let out a low growl as he continued, his teeth grazing across Steve’s collarbone. Steve let out a noise of surprise.

‘Did you just growl at me?’ He asked, lifting his head off the pillow, amused.

Bucky moved his head up so he could see Steve. His eyes were bright and the corner of his mouth was twisted into grin. He said nothing, just trailed a hand carefully down Steve’s chest as Steve tried to keep a straight face. When he reached the layer of material separating the two of them, he tugged his off first and then reached into Steve’s to grab what had been poking him in the stomach. Steve let out a gasp, his eyebrows knitting together in pleasure while Bucky ran his hand up and down, causing a low noise to jump out of Steve’s throat. Bucky grinned triumphantly and used his metal hand to pull off Steve’s underwear while his other hand stroked Steve harder. Bucky felt himself getting impossibly hard and Steve felt it too, so when Steve felt himself almost lose control, he nudged Bucky’s hand out of the way and pushed him off him so Bucky’s back hit the mattress and Steve rolled over. Kissing Bucky’s mouth, which had parted in surprise quickly, Steve let his mouth brush down his chest, and when his lips reached Bucky’s groin, Bucky moaned loudly at the feeling of Steve’s wet mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock.

‘Stevie . . .’ Bucky cut his rough voice off with a gasp as Steve’s head moved up and down, his tongue making Bucky forget whatever it was he was going to say.

‘You like that, Buck?’ Steve muttered and Bucky let out a low breath in response as his fingers tangled in Steve’s hair, moving his hips so his cock hit the back of Steve’s throat.

‘Ahh-’ his breathlessness was making it too hard to speak. And just as he felt himself getting close, just as the pleasure became almost unbearable, Steve stopped and Bucky opened his eyes to see a mischievous grin spreading across his face. Bucky’s teeth grazed against his bottom lip as he shook his head with a half-smile, low pants coming from his mouth as Steve moved in to kiss him. Both Steve’s hands went to either side of Bucky as he lifted his weight off him, allowing Bucky to sit up and then get on his knees behind him as Steve grinned softly into the pillow below him, feeling Bucky’s fingers shaking.

Bucky’s smug exterior only wavered when he and Steve were alone together.

Bucky ran his unsteady hands, one cool with metal and one warm with blood, down Steve’s spine as he moved in so his stomach was against Steve’s back. Bucky’s right hand looped around Steve’s stomach and then began to stroke his cock as his metal arm clutched his hip. Steve let out a satisfied grunt as Bucky pushed into him.

‘Was that a growl?’ Bucky asked, letting out a husky laugh despite how breathless the feeling of thrusting into Steve had left him. Steve dipped his head and his body shook faintly as he let out a chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief.

‘Bucky, are you gonna – ’ But he couldn’t finish his sentence as Bucky started to push into him with more strength, his fingertips digging into the skin on Steve’s hip as the muscles in his neck weakened and he dropped his forehead onto Steve’s back. Bucky’s thrusting got quicker as he stroked Steve harder, both releasing uncontrollable moans every few seconds.

‘Ahhh . . . Buck –’ Steve’s voice got more uneven the more he tried to speak.

Bucky’s teeth grazed Steve’s shoulder and he sucked the skin there as he slurred Steve’s name lowly, over and over again. Steve felt Bucky’s heart hammering onto his back, his hot breath tickling his neck, and when his hands scrunched around the pillow, knuckles turning white, he felt Bucky twitch inside him and then let out a soft whimper as he came. Bucky’s hand shaking around Steve as he stroked quicker, losing control, was enough to make Steve follow. With a loud groan, he felt himself release, collapsing onto the bed with Bucky still inside of him. He heard the little noise Bucky made when he was satisfied, his lips against his back, as Bucky pulled out and rolled to the other side of the bed, panting. He looked over to Steve, who was grinning, too, and moved closer to kiss him, their lips connected as Steve breathed in the air Bucky breathed out. Breathing as one.

Later that night, when the rest of the team were home, Natasha would spot the purplish bruises on Steve’s neck and look to Bucky with a smirk as Steve burned red. Later, Tony would make a smart remark about how he didn’t know the two of them were home alone that day and Clint and Pietro would meet each other’s eyes across the dinner table and grin. Later than that, Wanda would float past with her hands behind her back and an innocent look on her face as she said, so quietly they might’ve missed it, that there was no point pretending there wasn’t anything going on between them, leaving Bucky and Steve slightly shocked and fumbling for an answer. Later, Bucky would slip into Steve’s bed, his blue eyes shining in the dark and Steve would feel that feeling again whenever Bucky was near. That feeling of familiarity, that feeling of need. It felt like home.


End file.
